Jessie
Jessie (Japanese: ムサシ Musashi) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically the Team Rocket trio that follows Ash Ketchum and his friends around, trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. History Early Life Jessie grew up as the daughter of Miyamoto, a high-ranking Team Rocket agent. She developed a crush on a boy at her school, Astin. She enrolled in dancing and Astin asked her if she wanted to come with him on his journey as a Pokémon Coordinator, but because Jessie's day view was days away, she stayed at school to practise and then on that day of her day view, her two friends passed, but she didn't. Worse, Miyamoto disappeared while at the Andes Mountain attempting to record the voice of the Legendary Pokémon Mew and Jessie was forced to live in a foster home with little money and had to eat snow. She then attempted to enroll in Pokémon Nurse School in Johto, which was intended for Chansey. She was quite skilled a things such as bandaging, and even showed a Chansey how to do it, which she quickly became good friends with. However, because she was not a Chansey, Jessie couldn't do things like use Sing to soothe Pokémon, instead falling asleep herself. Ultimately she failed to graduate, and on graduation day she simply packed a bag and left. As she was leaving, Chansey came up to her and offered her her nurses' hat, but Jessie refused to take it. Chansey then broke her egg-shaped pendant she got as proof of graduating in half and gave one half to Jessie so that they would have something to remember each other by. She then attempted to enroll in Pokémon Tech, where she met James. They both flunked out and then together joined a Bicycle gang on a bridge in Sunny Town. She eventually went seperate ways with the bicycle gang and James and then took various other jobs. In the bike gang, she was known for swinging a chain above her head as she rode her bike, acquiring the nickname "Chainer Jess". She was supposedly a model at one point and also worked at a t.v. station as a weathergirl. She also trained as a ninja. She also visited the Hoenn region once and got a Contest Pass, because she wanted to find Astin. ''Training Days Jessie then became a member of Team Rocket like her mother before her. However, Jessie kept advancing after disqualifying every partner and Pokémon she gained, which lead Drill Seargent Viper to feel she should be thrown out. She also developed a rivalry with fellow member Cassidy and later Wendy for failing to pay for a drink (making Wendy pay). She was later partnered up with James and they were later joined by Meowth. The trio then entered in a test across a landscape and James promised Jessie to never let her down, which eventually resulted in James getting injured and leaving Jessie and Meowth by themselves. James then joined up with them again for the final test for a real-live break-in to steal the Red Snorlax. They almost succeeded before Viper cut them off, revealing it was another test. They graduated and became the Team Rocket trio. Jessie also recieved an Ekans for her birthday. Kanto In ''Pokémon Emergency!, Jessie and James encountered Ash Ketchum at the Viridian City Pokémon Center and were sent "blasting off" by Ash's Pikachu. They then decided to catch it and give it to Giovanni. However, they kept failing. Ekans evolved into Arbok and Jessie captured a Lickitung, also temporarily becoming the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym in Giovanni's absence. Johto The trio follows Ash to the Orange Archipelago and later to Johto, where Jessie runs into the Chansey from her childhood, now evolved into a Blissey. Jessie aided it when Nurse Joy accuses it of stealing food after it gives it to them. Jessie also accidently trades her Lickitung for a Wobbuffet that often pops out of its Poké Ball. Hoenn The trio follows Ash to Hoenn, where Jessie starts competing in Contests. In doing so, she releases her Arbok to go with some Ekans, but later captures a Seviper. Wanting a Beautifly, she catches a Wurmple, but it decides to evolve into a Cascoon and then a Dustox instead of a Silcoon without Jessie realizing this. However, when she does, she is overjoyed. She ends up losing every contest without a single Ribbon. Kanto Battle Frontier Giovanni orders the trio to head to Antartaca, but after seeing Cassidy and Butch with new gadgets, they stay in Kanto and improve their motto. They then continue to follow Ash around and despite her losses in Hoenn, Jessie competes in Kanto contests disguised as Jessibella (Japanese: ムサぴょん Musa-pyon) wearing a red dress and glasses. She continues her losing streak and the group finds out who she really is in the last contest, but later disguises herself as Jessadia (Japanese: プリティ・ムサリン Pretty Musalin) and wore glasses, long white socks, a yellow and orange dress, and had her hair in pigtails. Harley temporarily aids her by giving her his Pokémon. He asks her to go with him to Johto, but she declines. Sinnoh In Sinnoh, Jessie retains her love for contests once again. She disguises herself as Jessilina (Japanese: キャンディ・ムサリーナ Candy Musalina), using big glasses and an orange dress. In these series, she actually wins contests, winning the Solaceon Ribbon with her Dustox. However, she later releases it to be with Austin's Dustox because she doesn't want Dustox to suffer the way she did long ago. She loses the first round of the Wallace Cup, but later uses her Jessadia disguise again to interview the contestants. A while after, she catches a Yanma and sends it to Giovanni. She keeps it and it evolves into Yanmega after Giovanni rejects it. She later used her disguise again to interview Fantina and later disguises herself as Fantina in the Celestic Town contest, but fails to make it past the first round. She wins the Majolica Ribbon with Yanmega and James gets her the Lilypad Ribbon. Close to the Grand Festival, she wins the Neighborly Ribbon with Seviper and Princess Salvia (disguised as Dawn) gives her the Arrowroot Ribbon. She enters the Grand Festival and makes it to the Top 4 in which her orange dress is ripped by Yanmega's SonicBoom and replaced with a pink dress. However, she loses to Dawn. In Memories are Made of Bliss!, due to false reports that they alone defeated and disbanded Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic, as well as Pokémon Hunter J, they are temporarily promoted to Rocket Executives. Unova In the Best Wishes series, they become more serious and less goofy. Giovanni sends them to Unova for a mission involving the Meteonite and they just happen to run into Ash on the way. They then decide to capture Pikachu and Zekrom after seeing it. Jessie captures a Woobat and they steal a meteorite from the Nacrene Museum, which them to the Meteonite in the Desert Resort. However, during Ash's inteference along with Team Plasma, events lead the project to be closed off and Matori informs them that they will not be needed for any more missions and their tasks are up to them. They then focus back on Pikachu and are soon put on orders from Dr. Zager. He leads them through various schemes, such as using the Nimbasa Subway to steal the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center Poké Balls, capturing the Kami trio from Milos Island and using Fujio's Carracosta to travel back in time. However, these schemes all fail. In season 2, they have a new scheme involving the legendary Pokémon Meloetta. Pokémon Jessie has a tendancy to own Poison-type Pokémon such as Arbok, Seviper and Dustox. She also likes cute Pokémon like Smoochum and Happiny. In The Battling Eevee Brothers, she attempts to make Mikey's Eevee evolve into a Flareon with a Fire Stone. On Hand At Team Rocket HQ Released Traded away Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Poison-type trainers Category:Team Rocket members Category:Team Rocket trio Category:Team Rocket Agents Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Rocket Executives